A Raven Meets a Dragon
by XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Brynden River's new life begins with an unexpected meeting and an unexpected gift


For as long as Brynden could remember he had been fascinated by dragons and wanted nothing more then to see one. So he had begged, pleaded and finally weeped, his Father until finally he let him go to Dragonstone. Where Morning resided. It had not been easy to get there as no one but a Targaryen was allowed near her. Not even Daemon was allowed to go near the last dragon. The remaining Targaryens were fiercely protective of the last of their legacy and all hoped that she would give birth to eggs that actually hatched and were whole. unlike the last one that had hatched before Brynden had even been born. The second that Brynden was before Morning he felt his breath catch at the sheer beauty of a living breathing dragon.

Never before had Brynden seen something so magnificent as what was before him. The dragon was the most astonishingly beautiful thing, with scales that were a deep red and eyes that were golden suns that stared at him with an intensity that called to Brynden.

Daeron simply watched the dragon and his little brother watch each other for a while until finally he asked, "What do you think, little brother?"

"I think she's beautiful."Brynden turned to Daeron and smiled, a rarity for him. "Just as I've always dreamed...I've always imagined what it must have been like, when our family was at its greatest and had many dragons...What the Dance must have been like, all of them in the air...It must have been something to see."

"Yes, I imagine it was."Daeron, like Brynden held a fascination with dragons and had read all that he could about them and then had thankful given Brynden the same books over the years, Had taught him how to read in fact just so he could read the books about dragons. Something that made Brynden love his brother more for, he may be only six but he knew that most brothers did not teach their younger, bastard brothers how to read. In fact Daeron rarely spent any time with any of their other siblings, due mostly to their being so much younger then him. Brynden had always been the exception. Daeron did not seemed to care about any of them while for Brynden, Daeron would drop everything he was dong to be with.

A fact that Brynden loved him dearly for and was the reason that out of all the people in his life, Daeron was the one he most preferred to be with. not his father or mother or sisters or any of his half-siblings. Only Daeron. the two of them were perfect together and everything within Brynden told him that the two of them would be great together and would one day do things beyond anyone else.

Daeron suddenly lifted Brynden up. "Would you like to get closer?"

"Yes." Brynden was not afraid as Daeron brought them closer to the dragon, as he knew in a deep part of himself that no dragon would ever harm him. Let alone the precious dragon in front of him that seemed to call to his very soul. Something told him that this would be their only meeting, that Morning would not long outlive this day even as he reached out to gently touch her scales. Morning sniffed at him, her breath blowing his hair back, almost tickling him. Brynden stared solemnly at her and waited as she judged him. After but a moment Morning nudged his head and licked him, right over the raven birthmark. Daeron let out a startled gasp as morning seemed to nuzzled Brynden before she turned away.

Brynden watched her go until she was no longer in sight then turned to face Daeron."I shall never forget this moment, brother."

"Nor shall I." Then Daeron carried Brynden back to the castle. Hours later when Brynden was supposed to be asleep, something called him outside and so sticking to the shadows Brynden sneaked outside and was un-surprised to see Morning waiting for him. Morning once again nuzzled his face with a tenderness Brynden was amazed that a dragon could do then she laid four dragon eggs before him then flew off. Brynden 'knew' that no one would ever see her again as he gathered the eggs up and once again sneaked back into the castle.

Nothing would ever be the same again.


End file.
